Stained Red
by MissHeartfilia
Summary: If you've killed as many people as he has, you'd have some issues too. SasuHina
1. Seeing Red

**A/N: So I've decided to do another SasuHina, I think this one will make it through until the end. I've been thinking an awful lot about those 'abandoned' fics, I might actually continue them.**

**Summary: A part of Mint Pizza Queen's 1000 Theme Challenge. If you've killed as many people as him you'd have some issues too.**

**Disclaimer: Really?**

**Stained Red**

**By: **kitsunekitsunebi

**Chapter 1: Seeing Red**

Hinata Hyuuga heaved a sigh as she walked through the large double doors of the grand hospital that sat right in the middle of the Leaf Village. She received a few good mornings and pitying looks as she walked through the near empty lobby, after all it was barely 5am and she already had her work cut out for her. Usually she was happy to see the bleach white walls and to smell the crisp, clung clean equipment, but today it was different.

For the first time in a long time, Hinata didn't want to help.

Just a few weeks ago she had been, along with several other nins, assigned the tasks of staffing the hospital while the war began to slow to a stop. She had been more than happy to help when Tsunade had summoned her to the tower.

While she wanted to rejoin the heat of battle besides her fellow ninja, Hinata couldn't bring herself to say no when the devastated look crossed the Sanin's features. Her eyes had glazed over as she remembered the terrors she had witnessed firsthand, so when the question escaped her lips, Hinata could not refuse.

So here she was, standing in the elevator, stalling.

Not because she didn't want to help the Hokage.

No, it was all because she did not want to go see Sasuke Uchiha.

That's right. The Sasuke Uchiha was currently inside the walls, or what's left of them, of the Village Hidden in the Leaf.

His awaited encounter with Naruto had ended with both boys in hospital beds. Only difference, however, was the fact that Sasuke was still here.

Naruto's fast healing ability had allowed him to leave the hospital in a matter of days whereas any normal person would have been in this place for months. It was that and the fact that no one seemed to be able to want to attend to so much as go to the same floor as the young man. His lack of cooperation and bouts of insanity have kept even the strong-willed Sakura at bay. And what did Hinata do?

She volunteered.

Why had she volunteered?

To this day, she does not know.

Maybe it had been the look in Sakura's eyes when she had said Sasuke demanded he stay as far away from as possible. Perhaps it had been the heart wrenching pleads that had been present in Naruto's voice when he asked if she could help.

Or maybe it had been the manifestation of misery that lay strapped to the hospital bed with cuffs that sucked the chakra, his life source, from his very body.

Whichever it had been that had swayed her from the first instinct of denying the request was not coming to mind as she got off the elevator on the top floor.

* * *

><p>The peace and quiet that Hinata had experienced in the main lobby of the building was no longer present as she approached the opposite end of the hall. Hinata heaved another sigh as she put her long, dark hair into a bun; she didn't want it to catch fire.<p>

For the sounds of it Sasuke had been allowed some free movement, again.

Oh what a mistake that was.

The last time he had been allowed free movement Naruto and Sakura were present. And let's just say he had been serious when he said he didn't want to see her again. Feelings were hurt but Hinata knew that it was better for Sakura not to see him.

When Hinata reached the end of the hall she noticed that the Anbu who were usually stationed just outside the door where the last Uchiha was to rest were currently missing. Which meant one of two things; either they abandoned their posts (unlikely) or they were attempting to keep Sasuke in check.

The sight of a body flying across the corridor answered Hinata's question.

The young woman took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She would have to knock him out.

With the Byakugan at the ready, Hinata dashed into the room completely unprepared for what she was about to see.

She had expected broken equipment, charred walls, the smell of smoke, or at least a shattered window, but instead she saw in the far corner of the spacious private room sat the Sasuke Uchiha curled into a ball. Everything was seemingly in place besides himself and the unconscious Anbu member just a few feet away from him.

The man was still breathing so she would worry about him later and the psychopath in front of her now. Hinata would have missed him had the rising and falling of his shoulders been more subtle and less hungry for air. He was facing the wall so it was hard to tell what exactly he was doing in his hunched over position.

"Sasuke?" Hinata asked, voice wary taking a few steps toward him.

When he didn't answer she called out again.

Still no response.

Hinata held her breath as she reached to touch the silent boy. Before she could lightly place her delicate fingers on his shoulder he whipped his head around and Hinata had to stifle a scream.

Sasuke's face was drenched in blood. The bright red liquid was pouring from his eyes and face, trailing down his pale cheeks and dripping down his chin, and staining the once white gown. Hinata finally tore her eyes away from the growing pool on his gown she was able speak.

"Sasuke, what have you done?" she asked, horrified as she came to the sickening conclusion that he had been attempting to claw his own eyes out. The young man that had once been a major threat to the five great nations now looked like a child as he reached one of his bloodied hands out blindly toward her, grasping the leg of her white uniform. He clutched her tightly as his eyes stared unseeingly into her eyes and said something she would never forget.

"I can see them." he said, his faced scrunched up and distressed like that of a small child that had just seen a ghost.

"See who?" she asked, she began to regret asking as the pale young man began to stand. He used the arm she had left dangling in the air to pull himself to his full height. He towered over her grasping her shoulders as he shook her.

"All of the people! The men, women, and children. I can see them screaming and shouting; pleading. I didn't let them go and now they won't leave me alone. They are everywhere!" He said as his grip tightened around her small shoulders. Hinata was speechless as she stared into his bleeding face, droplets of blood splattering across her own pale cheeks as she opened her mouth repeatedly in an attempt to calm Sasuke and make sense of the situation before her.

Before she could come up with a sensible response he began to look around the room franticly.

"They're here again. Why won't they go away?" He asked as he bowed his head, his eyes squeezed shut and his reddened hands over his ears.

This was it. This was what Sasuke Uchiha had become as a result of the many crimes of the village he had once loved. He was no better than a sniveling child of no more than four years of age as he began to cower in fear of the things only he could see. When he used to see red it had been his rage. Now with his eyes stained red the only rage he felt was that of the people he had killed.

Hinata did what a person is supposed to do with a frightened child; she comforted him.

She slowly wrapped her arms around Sasuke as he began to weep. He stiffened at the contact at first and then, like any kid would, buried his face into her chest pulling her and himself into a kneeling position. He removed his hands from his ears and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her as close as possible.

"I'm so, so sorry." He said in between sobs, his voice thick.

As he sobbed into her shirt, Hinata could feel the blood beginning to seep through. She would have to treat those wounds.

She sighed and squeezed Sasuke reassuringly as his sobs became muffled cries.

Then, before he could protest or come to his senses, she jabbed him in the back of the neck, allowing him to fall into a dreamless sleep.

Now she remembers; this is why she volunteered.

**A/N: So what do you think? I was sitting in psychology when I thought of this.**


	2. Bloody Silence

**A/N: Yeah so, you want to know where I've been, right? I'm not telling~ Lolz Just kidding guys, college has been pretty rough on me, but my first year is done and over with! I have some time on my hands for now, so I'll revisit my uncompleted stories once again and update when I can.**

**Summary: A part of Mint Pizza Queen's 1000 Theme Challenge. If you've killed as many people as him you'd have some issues too.**

**Disclaimer: Oh the hills of money I would frolic in *sigh***

**Stained Red**

**By: **kitsunekitsunebi

**Chapter 2: Bloody Silence **

After the previous week's fiasco, Sasuke seemed to get increasingly better. He was less destructive for starters. He had stopped putting up a fight when asked to take his medication when requested of him. No longer was he paranoid when it came to Hinata and her healing hands. There was one thing that was bothering her though: Sasuke would not speak.

Yes, yes Sasuke had never been a talkative person even before he ran off in search for power with Orochimaru years before but, this silence was deafening. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

The steady beeping of the heart monitor that ordinarily gave poor Hinata peace of mind was now driving her insane.

The tick-tock of the little round clock overhead was beginning to give her an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach as she waited for Sasuke to say something, anything.

Hinata moved around the room, checking medication, moving equipment, and tidying up the other bed if only to keep her mind occupied.

"Why?" Hinata nearly jumped out of his skin when the young man spoke. He had been watching her intently for some time now and it was only adding to her nervousness. The sudden break in silence was loud, shattering her concentration, and startling her into dropping the supplies she had been organizing. Hinata mentally sighed as her heart skipped a beat and she turned to face the young man in the hospital bed.

"Why, what?" she asked giving him her undivided attention. He hadn't spoken since the incident last week and she wanted to hear everything he had to say.

"Why are you still here?" he asked, his tone not nearly as cold as the question. She expected the question to be malicious, uninviting; not calm and collected. He actually sounded genuinely curious as to why she had showed up to work again.

Hinata almost smiled when she searched his still healing face. Though he had asked his question in a less than friendly manner, his expression was not mocking.

His eyes could not lie to her, she could see everything.

What he really wanted to ask was why she did what she did the week before.

"Because, Sasuke, you are more than just another patient I'm assigned to care for; you're my friend." He looked at her like she had grown a second head for a moment, but then sighed, slipping back into silence as he stare out the window.

His face was blank, but Hinata could see that this dark-haired was suffering. Just as Hinata began to open her mouth to speak, a knock sounded at the door. Sasuke did not bother to turn and face the visitor as Hinata went to release the many seals that had been placed on the all exits.

Hinata didn't understand why the guards felt the need to place seals; it's not as if it would have stopped the Uchiha.

If Sasuke had wanted to leave, he would have been gone in the blink of an eye.

"Oh so I see that you have finally become manageable, Uchiha." Tsunade said, making her way across the short distance from the door to his beside. Sasuke turned to stare her in the eyes. The look he gave her was so hurt she wondered if she was talking to the same man who had aided in the demolition of the village, who was the secret weapon of the opposition in the last Great Ninja War.

Clearing her throat, the busty blonde spoke again and this time looking at Hinata.

"Now that we have determined that he is physically healthy besides his newly acquired injury, we will need to begin the rehabilitation process."

There was a pause as Hinata and Tsunade looked to Sasuke who had once again resigned himself to staring intently out the window.

"We will begin tomorrow morning with something simple. I will bring in Ibiki and Anko to analyze his mental state before we start the exercise."

"But, Tsunade, I don't think . . ."

"It's now or never Hinata."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" shouted Sasuke from his spot on the bed. His once pale face was now red with anger as he glared intently at the two, his eyes glowing red for just a moment with the Sharingan.

"I will speak to whom I want." He said looking at Tsunade. He then turned to Hinata.

"And you, do not underestimate me." Both Hinata and Tsunade exchanged a look as the color quickly drained from Sasuke's face and he began to curl in on his self and rock back and forth. He began to claw at his ears, causing a thin line of blood to trickle down the side of his face.

"I . . . do not wish to Ibiki or Anko . . . they bring back memories." He said, his voice barely a whisper. Hinata placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, causing him to flinch and look up at her. She did not, however, remove her hand.

"I think Tsunade and I can figure something out. Who would you like to speak to, Sasuke?" There was another pause as he mulled over the names of the people he had once been friends with. He mumbled a reply into his knees.

"What was that?" Another pause.

"I will speak to anyone if . . . you are there with me."

**A/N: How's that for a second chapter? Sasuke is quite the character, huh?**


End file.
